The next Generation-Die Rumtreiber kommen zurück
by 13132
Summary: In der Fanfiction geht es um Albus welcher mit seinen Freunden Rose, Mia (OC),Jenni (OC) und Felix (OC) Abenteuer in einem nach dem Krieg neu gebauten Hogwarts erlebt...


_Hey Leute dies ist meine erste Fanfiction deßhalb hoffe ich auf nützliche Tipps und nich das nur Jemand sagt das das scheiße war. Mir gehören die Figuren und so nicht und ich verdine hiermit kein Geld (könnt mir aber trozdem was spenden :-) )_

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch einigermaßen!_

* * *

Alle im Haus schliefen noch,bis auf wartet ungeduldig in der Küche und schaute aus dem Fenster."Langsam müss der Brief doch kommen" dachte Albus und schaute wieder aus dem wartete auf den Brief von Hogwarts welcher gestern im Tagesprophetet angekündigt wurde doch dieser kam nicht.  
Nachder Schlacht um Hogwarts musste die Schule neu aufgebaut werden ,komplett neu nun war Hogwarts fast doppelt so groß wie vorher und barg viele neu Geheimnise die noch niemand kannte all das verdankte Hogwarts einem mächtiegen Zauber der Gründer der Hogwarts wieder aufbaute und das noch größer. Und Albus wollte die diese Geheimnisse ergründen wie sein Bruder James oder Ted beide waren schon in Hogwarts beziehungsweise schon fertig und hatten ein paar Geheimnisse ergründet und ihm davon erzählt nun würde er selbst nach Hogwarts kommen und selbst davon erzählen können.  
Es krachte und Albus sah eine Eule gie grade gegen die Fenster scheibe geflogen war schnell öffnete der das Fenster und ließ die Eule die er sofort als Sammie die Schleiereule der Weasleys erkannte herrein und nahm ihr den Brief ab.  
Albus, hast du auch schon deinen Brief von Hogwarts ? Mum und Dad wollen mit mir morgen in die Winkelgasse gehen um die Sachen für Hogwarts einzukaufen kommst du mit schreib mir bitte schnell zurück!  
Ich freu mich schon auf Hogwarts.  
Rose

Albus seufzte noch immer war kein Brief von Hogwarts bei ihm angekommen grad als er über die Ursache nachdachte kam sein Vater in die Küche."Und Albus ist der Brief von Howarts schon angekommen?" , grad als Albus die Frage verneinen wollte flogen zwei Eulen in die Küche und landeten auf dem Küchentisch.  
Albus erkannte die Briefe die die Eulen brachten zwei dicke Umschläge mit einem großen H in der Mitte und drum herum eine Schlange , ein Löwe ,ein Dachs und ein nahm Albus die Briefe in Emfang und öffnete den auf welchem sein Name stand.  
Zwei Seiten Pergament lagen in dem Umschlang Auf dem ersten Pergament stand:  
HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI  
Schulleiter: Alexander Adams  
(Orden der Merlin ,Zweite Klasse)  
Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter, wir freuen uns ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen finden sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüsungsgegenstände. Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. erwarten ihre Eule spätestens am 31 Juli.  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Neville Longbottom  
Stellvertretender Schulleiter und Professor für Kräuterkunde

"Dad, ich komme nach Hogwarts" Albus hüpfte vor Freude durch die Küche in welche grad auch sein Bruder James trat."Oh die Bücherlisten sind da,können wir dan bald in die Winkelgasse ich möchte schließlich ein Rennbesen Dad" bemerkte James als er seinen Brief las."Ist ok dann gehen wir morgen in die Winkelgasse ok Albus?" Albus antwortete nicht sofort sonder schaute erst auf das zweite Pergament:

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI  
Uniform Im ersten Jahr benötigen die Schüler:  
1. Drei Ganituren einfache Arbeitskleidung(schwarz)  
2. Einen einfachen Spitzhut (schwarz) für tagsüber  
3. Ein paar Schutzhandschue (z.B. Drachenhaut)  
4. Einen Winterumhang (schwarz,mit silbernen Schnallen)  
Bitte beachten Sie, dass alle Kleidungsstücke der Schüler mit Namensetiketten versehen sein müssen!  
Lehrbücher  
Alle Schüler sollten jewils mindestens ein Exemplar der Folgenden Werke besitzen:  
Miranda Habicht:Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band 1  
Bathilda Bagshot:Geschiechte der Zauberei  
Albert Schwahfel:Theorie der Magie  
Emeric Spore Tausend Zauberkräuter und -pilze  
Arsenius Bunsen: Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue  
Querin Sumo: Dunkle kräfte ein Kurs zur Selbst Verdeidigung

Ferner werden benötigt:  
1 Zauberstab  
1 Kessel (Zinn,Normgröße 2)  
1 Sortiment Gals- oder Kristallflaschen  
1 Teleskop  
1 Waage aus Messing

Es ist den Schülern freigestellt eine Eule und/oder eine Katze ODER eine Kröte mit zubringen.  
DIE ELTERN SEIN DARN ERINNERT DAS ERSTKLÄSSLER NOCH KEINEN EIGENEN BESEN BESITZEN DÜRFEN.

"Gute Idee morgen in die Winklegasse zu gehen; Rose kommt auch morgen eventuell treffen wir sie ja." sagte Albus nach einer Weile."Das ist gut ich werde Ron mal einen Brief schreiben!"  
Der Rest des Tages verlief für Albus ohne Besondere Ereignisse, er spielte mit seinem Bruder und seiner jüngeren Schwester Qudditch und schlief nach dem er Rose noch einen Brief geschrieben hatte ein.


End file.
